


Hold On My Darling

by LoveWithAGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWithAGirl/pseuds/LoveWithAGirl
Summary: “You big goof. I’m still not going to name a restaurant after you."





	Hold On My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs at some point after Season 7 Ep. 18. Personally I was thinking more recent, post Ep. 21, but I feel like it could take place at any point in the current timeline after episode 18. It's a could be, a might be, a maybe.

“How did he beat me?” Steve can’t help but ask it again, and he watches Danny roll his eyes in response and wonders how his friend hasn’t gotten a headache from it yet. He gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen to grab two more beers, opens them both before bringing them back and handing one over. “You can keep making faces, but I still don’t understand how your six year old beat me at that game, okay?” Danny laughs at that, tilts his head back and relaxes further into the corner of the couch.

“Because it’s one of the few things that Charlie and Grace actually bond over. She’s at the age where her little brother is a big nuisance, but this is something that she doesn’t mind spending time doing with him.” It makes sense, and Danny’s fond smile is one that Steve has to answer easily, has him reaching out to squeeze his friend’s shoulder. “It doesn’t help that you really suck, though,” and it startles a laugh out of him, makes him grin wider even as he tries to keep quiet so he doesn’t wake up the kids.

“You’re a jackass.” Danny shrugs at that, still smiling at him even as he takes a sip from his beer and sets the bottle down on the coffee table. He nudges into Steve’s hand on his shoulder and reaches out to smack him gently on the chest, voice warm.

“Yes, I am. And you’re still a sore loser.” They both laugh at that, and Steve shakes Danny’s shoulder gently because they haven’t had a night this easy since their family dinner, and Steve knows he should go, should let his friend get to bed because he’s sure Charlie or Grace will wake up early, but he doesn’t want to let go of this moment.

“Next time we should do this at my place, have everyone over. I bet Sara would have a blast.” Danny’s smile grows impossibly wider, and Steve’s chest feels tight for a minute because it’s beautiful. He tries not to let it show, smiles back smoothly and finally lets his hand slide off his friend’s shoulder. “You and Grace and Charlie could all crash afterwards if it ends up being a late night, too.” He aims for nonchalance when he says it, doesn’t know how to admit that it’s something that he wants so badly he’s daydreamt about it, but Danny’s eyebrows go up in mild surprise.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, the last time I counted, you only had two spare beds in that house.” He finds himself rolling his eyes at that, hopes the heat in his cheeks isn’t visible to his friend, and he shrugs at that, keeps his tone light.

“Then I buy another bed for one of the guest rooms. No big deal.” And it is, it is, but Danny doesn’t need to know that, doesn’t need to know how much Steve wants them all in his house, taking up his space and making it feel like a home. His friend’s eyebrows go up even higher, even as a smile starts to slowly grow across his face.

“Seems like a pretty big deal to me.” Danny sits forward, then, sits closer to Steve, and he doesn’t know what to say, shrugs again instead, but Danny’s smile keeps growing wider as he reaches out to squeeze one of his shoulders. “You big goof. I’m still not going to name a restaurant after you.” It doesn’t connect at all, and Steve wonders why he’s bringing it up now, opens his mouth to ask, but then Danny’s hand slides up to the back of his neck and he pulls him closer, kisses him soft and slow, and Steve kisses him back without a thought.

He’s suddenly aware of the bottle in his hand when he moves to touch Danny, and he pulls away with a quiet huff to set it on the coffee table in front of them. When he turns back towards Danny there’s a fond smile on his friend’s face, and Steve can’t help the satisfied hum he lets out when he gently squeezes his neck and pulls him in again. They both end up smiling against each other’s mouths too much to really kiss, but he wouldn’t change it.

“So, you too, huh?” Danny’s quiet as he nudges their noses together, and it takes Steve a minute to process what he says. His face must show his confusion because his friend just laughs softly and smiles even wider. “You’ve been sitting on these feeling for a while, too?”

“Oh. Um, yeah, you could say that.” He feels shy, suddenly, and rests their foreheads together to just breathe for a moment. Danny smooths his thumb over his neck and keeps smiling, voice still soft and eyes locked on Steve’s.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” There’s no accusation in his voice, and Steve feels a wave of relief roll through his body, because there’s no expectation on his friend’s face, just honest curiosity, and it makes him feel more sure of himself.

“I was afraid,” he admits into the quiet space between them, tilts his head enough to brush their mouths together briefly and reaches up to slide his palm along Danny’s jaw. “Why didn’t you?”

“Alright, alright, that’s fair.” His friend huffs out a laugh and nudges their noses together again before shrugging, smile going crooked. “I was scared, too. Didn’t want to mess up what we had,” and Steve has to smile at that.

“We’re already a mess, Danny.” They’re both smiling again, Danny not even trying to put up a fake disagreement, and Steve’s never been happier in his life. “But I’m thinking this might be the one thing that’ll just make what we already have better.”

“I knew I kept you around for more than your looks,” and that playful comment is followed with a kiss that has Steve wanting to live in this moment forever. “But yeah, I think you’re right.”

“One of us has to be.” It feels easy, like nothing has changed at all, and Danny looks just as relieved as he feels that the banter is still coming naturally between them.

“Oh, you’re funny tonight, huh?” He laughs again anyway, squeezes Steve’s neck before playfully pushing him away, all gentle force with a smile still on his face. “See if I ever let you kiss me again.”

“I think you will.” He feels certain in the knowledge, almost smug with it, sways in close because he can and because Danny leans into the hand he still has on his cheek even as he pretends to press his palm against Steve’s chest like he wants to keep him away.

“Why’s that, huh?” He smooths his thumb over Danny’s cheek and watches his eyes slide shut briefly, thinks about kissing him there before letting words he hopes with everything are true spill out.

“Because you love me, too.” Danny’s hand flexes, then, and Steve does still, listens to his friend’s body language and goes loose with relief when his hand slides up to curl around the back of his neck again. He pulls him in close, opens his eyes and rests their foreheads together, smile looking a little unsteady.

“Yeah, I do.” His voice is soft but steady, and Steve’s heart skips a beat because those words are what he’s wanted to hear for a long time. “Stay the night? You can borrow some shorts and a shirt, and then drive home to change in the morning, or something like that. Just, stay?” His response tumbles out of his mouth before he can really think it out.

“Whenever you want me to.” And he means it, with all of his heart, and Danny’s smile in response could light up the room. It makes Steve’s chest feel tight with emotion, and that ache doesn’t lessen when Danny hands him a spare toothbrush, when he strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed, when the lights get turned out and the unfamiliar bed shifts with someone else’s weight.

It doesn’t lessen until Danny reaches out for him in the dark, slides a hand over his ribs and settles with a sigh; not until he murmurs “’m right here, Steve, ’m not going anywhere,” and then he’s left listening to the even breathing of the man he’s in love with, and Steve’s chest feels cracked open in the best way possible.

He wakes up to Danny’s snores next to him and Grace shushing Charlie in the kitchen, and this is the start of his forever. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Mess Is Mine" by Vance Joy to find the inspiration to finish this. 
> 
> Come holler at me on [tumblr!](https://lovewithagirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
